


Missing the right turn

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wondered what made Liam disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the right turn

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written roughly, any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Let me know about your thoughts. .x!

Zayn starts wondering when it started--because he clearly has no idea what’s going on, and yet here he is, standing by the door frame of _their_ room.

He sees the bed unmade, sheets rumpled on the floor and pillows all messed up; he wonders how long has it been since the last time he’d changed the sheets. He lets out a deep sigh, deeper than he could’ve breathed out and it made him just recall on all the things--the reason why he’s standing by the door frame of the room he once shared with the man he truly _truly_ loves. 

Zayn steps inside the room. It’s been so long since he last slept in the bed. He’s so afraid that once he lie on it, memories of Liam will flash and hit him hard on the face. He thinks he couldn’t take it. Not just yet. 

Still, he takes a step. A big, nerve wracking step he’d been stopping himself for a month now. 

It’s unfair, he thinks, what Liam had done to him but he respects it. Zayn respects Liam’s decision. Who is he to deny that he still loves Liam despite what happened? How can he deny Liam when Liam is everything to him? How can he deny the source of his life? How could Zayn possibly be mad at Liam, when Liam is everything he’s got? 

He takes another step and Zayn casts his eyes around the room, only to feel terrible as he take in the scent of the room. It smells like Liam. It _smells_ like Liam. It’s been a month now and still, Liam’s scent is all over the place. As if Liam never left. As if Liam has always been there. 

He sits on Liam’s side of the bed. The mattress takes in the weight slowly; making a sound of distress as if it hasn’t been settled in for a year. He bends and gazes at his feet planted on the wooden floor. 

Zayn lets out a weak sound before closing his eyes and closing his hand into tight fists before letting a tear creep on his cheek. 

It’ll be a long day, he thinks. But at least, he’d made something different today-- 

“Zayn?” Harry’s voice breaks the silence and Zayn looks up. He finds Harry standing outside the room. He’s plastering a weak smile on his face and holding a paper tray of tall cup of joe. 

“You’re here?” Harry asks. Zayn figures that Harry is as surprise as he is because it’s been a month since he had the guts to enter the master bedroom. It’s been a month and Zayn thinks this shouldn’t be happening. He thinks he should’ve at least waited for a year before he can settle in again, or two, maybe. He thinks one month is not enough to pick up the pieces and be brave again just to take a step inside the room. Hell, he’s even sitting on the bed and even taking Liam’s side of the bed. This is not fair. 

Zayn shakes his head and gets up slowly. He doesn’t want to fix the bed, doesn’t want to change the way Liam had left it on the night Liam had suddenly shut off and disappeared. Zayn doesn’t want to fix the duvet and arrange the pillows because he doesn’t want to pretend that everything's alright when clearly, it is not. Zayn doesn’t want to change the sheets and replace it with the grey silks he bought one time just to remind him that he can start anew. He doesn’t want to. He can’t even fathom starting his life without his other half. 

“I brought coffee,” Harry says as Zayn stays standing, eyes on the floor and tears staining his cheeks at every drop. 

Zayn only nods. He doesn’t even trust himself replying because he knows his voice will crack and he doesn’t even want Harry thinking that he’s not handling the situation very well. Harry has been his rock for the past month and he doesn’t want Harry thinking that he’s shite without Liam. 

But, he knows Harry wouldn’t mind him being all torn and broken. Harry wouldn’t be there for him if it bothers him and Zayn is always thankful for having Harry. 

Zayn steps out of the bedroom, closes the door behind him and follows Harry who is now walking towards the kitchen. He follows Harry like a puppy, eyes blinking the tears away and hands tumbling with the hem of his (Liam’s) Batman shirt. He’s a mess. He knows that and he wouldn’t deny it if Harry tells him that. But, he doesn’t care. He can’t help it. 

He’s pathetic. He keeps on grabbing Liam’s shirt, jumper, sweats, plaids--everything from their walk-in closet and it’s stupid. Really. Zayn knows it. But. It’s just. It reminds him of Liam and Zayn wants nothing but Liam. 

“Sit down Zayn. I’ll cook you some eggs,” Harry tells him and Zayn grabs the stool from the near counter and watches the black liquid in the paper cup. Harry lays the sugar and spoon in front of him. Zayn smiles weakly and tries to hide his red puffy eyes under his bangs. 

Harry sighs before turning around and opening the fridge. The fridge decently filled and Zayn thanks Harry quietly because without him, Zayn would be drowning himself with scotch, waiting until Liam finally decides to come back and tell him that he loves him again. 

It’s not that Zayn did something wrong. He was the best husband. He knows that. Liam knows that but then Liam just bailed out. Liam bailed out and Zayn wants to know why. All he wants is an answer from Liam leaving him. He will not even beg. He will just ask if Liam wants him back. He will not beg even if the thought of seeing Liam will make him burst into tears. He will certainly not beg for Liam to come back. 

Zayn will wait. He will wait even if it will take him months, years even. He knows he’ll wait for Liam. Even Harry thinks so too. 

And, he knows. He’s pathetic. 

“I saw Niall today,” Harry breaks the silence again. Harry turns off the stove and flips the sunny-side on the plate. He grabs the bag of bagels and steps toward Zayn’s space. 

Zayn flinches and blinks. “Niall?” 

Harry nods before slicing the bagel and chopping some of the egg. He places some egg on the bread and offers it to Zayn. “Yeah, he was grabbing coffee on his way to work. He’s with Liam.” 

Zayn snaps and as if on cue, his entire body trembles just hearing Liam’s name. 

He thinks about Liam all the time but never has the guts to call, much less, say the name because he might whisper it like chant and hope that Liam would just magically appear back. 

Harry eyes Zayn before continuing, “He looks the alright. He cut his hair.” 

Zayn tries to imagine Liam’s new look. Liam has always been wanting to shave his head. Zayn thought it was stupid because Liam looked perfectly fine with his long fringes. Zayn _loves_ any style Liam puts on. 

“He did? Did you talk to him?” Zayn asks and Harry only shrugs before drinking his coffee. 

“I didn’t speak to them,” Harry answers and Zayn frowns because how can Harry not talk to Liam? Harry should at least be doing something because his best mate is broken and can’t even fucking move on over a fit lad. 

“Why? Why didn’t you talk to them? Did you follow them?” Zayn asks suddenly, fingers trembling and voice cracking. It’s been a month since Liam left and hearing something about Liam after so long is just despairing. He longs for more. He needs to know more. 

“I’m not a stalker Zayn. Besides, they seems to be in a ru--” 

“You should’ve gone after them!” Zayn screams, bagel totally forgotten and his coffee dripping down the floor. Harry blinks and is shocked to see Zayn freaking out. He furrows his eyebrows and dunks his head. 

Zayn can’t possibly do this to him and yet he just did. Zayn feels even more useless right now and he wants to take it back. He doesn’t mean to shout at Harry. He’s just gotten excited over the fact that Harry saw Liam and that Liam’s doing good. Zayn just feels bad for himself because clearly, Liam had moved on and he’s still stuck there, in their shitty of a flat. He doesn’t even had the guts to replace the sheets of their bed. 

Harry sighs. He looks at Zayn and calmly steps away from him. He grabs his keys and turns away. Zayn watches the retrieving back and bites the insides of his cheeks. 

“I’ll just go. There’s food in the fridge,” Harry says and Zayn wants to reach out a hand. Zayn wants to go after Harry and apologize but he’s frozen and a coward for not doing anything. 

Harry doesn’t say anything anymore. All Zayn hears is the sound of a soft thud of a closing door. 

\-- 

Zayn shuffles on the couch at the grumble of his stomach. He took a nap after Harry had left. He didn’t even had the energy to clean up the mess in the kitchen or call Harry and apologize for his rudeness. 

He shifts on the couch, head on the armrest. He doesn't remember having a blanket wrapped around him. He smells something wonderful from the kitchen and he wonders who could it be. Zayn starts panicking because--What if it’s Liam? What if Liam’s back and has decided to talk to him? What if Liam has thought of telling him what’s wrong? What if Liam had finally thought of living with him again? 

Zayn hears the clanking sound of pots and plates and he doesn’t let another minute go to waste. The clumsiness is definitely Liam’s. No doubt about it. Zayn knows every detail in Liam’s action even if he can only hear him. Zayn doesn’t need to know who is standing by the counter every time he gets home to be surprised of the fallen spoon or sound of crackling oil due to high heat. Zayn knows how clumsy Liam is in the kitchen and he still adores him. 

Zayn shuffles on his feet, hurrying to call out for Liam only to be surprised by-- 

“Louis?” 

Louis looks at him. He’s holding a microwavable tupperware in one hand and a wooden spoon on the other. Louis looks at him with pointed eyes and Zayn knows that Harry had told Louis what happened this morning. 

“What the fuck?” Louis mutters under his breath and Zayn eyes him blankly. Zayn will not tolerate Louis’ sassiness. He couldn’t afford it but at the same time, he couldn’t afford losing Louis too in times like this. Instead he shifts his weight from one foot to another and waits for Louis to continue speaking. 

“Go shower you piece of shite while I figure how to reheat Harold’s meal. We’ll eat after you’ve cleaned yourself.” 

“Lou, I.” 

“Go Z, take a shower,” Louis says again, this time voice stern. “Have you seen yourself recently? Go take a shower and we’ll eat dinner. We need to talk.” 

Zayn finds himself nodding before strutting out of Louis’ sight. 

He steps inside the bathroom and looks at the mirror. This is not him, is the first thing he says to himself as he studies his face on the mirror. 

He’d grown himself a beard and his hair, long and messy. He looks at his reflection with deep tired eyes and wonders how would Lam react if he seen Zayn like this. 

Slowly, he reaches for his razor. He spreads cream on his face and starts shaving his jawline. He leaves a soft stubble on because Liam likes to play with his stubble. Liam likes his hair long. Liam loves his fringe. Liam loves to play with the strands whenever he can. Zayn likes everything to just go back to the days everything has been so perfect. 

As he cleans the shaving cream off, he looks at the silver band around his ring finger and this just brought him to tears the nth time that day. He presses his forehead against the mirror and breathes deeply, leaving moist on the glass. 

“Li,” Zayn tells to the wind. 

\-- 

As soon as he’s done bathing, he grabs the first t shirt he can spot (Liam’s Green Lantern) and a pair of sweats to go with. He walks out of the closet and goes to the living room where Louis is already settled on the couch, eyes on a football game and waiting for him. 

He sits beside Louis and Louis hands him a plateful of curry and rice. Zayns grabs the plate and starts stuffing in while eyes staring blankly on the screen. Louis drinks his beer and eats his food too. They eat in silence while the commentator on the screen screams non-stop on how Rooney goaled. 

After the game and a few rewinds of the scores in the League, Louis turns off the telly and hands the plate on the coffee table. He looks at Zayn who also handed the plate down. 

“Zayn,” Louis begins and Zayn feels so small at the sound of Louis’ voice. “I didn’t like what happened with you and Harry this morning.” 

Zayn looks at him, eyes unwavering but his entire soul is slowly tearing into shreds. Louis sighs before leaning closer to Zayn and pulling him in a hug. Zayn let him and he doesn’t even know why, maybe it’s the curry. Harry is a great cook, it’s making him teary. 

He sinks in Louis’ embrace and Zayn just lets himself be dragged down on the couch, his legs automatically going up. Louis is lying against him, his arms wrapped warmly around him. Zayn sinks his nose on Louis’ chest and presses his forehead on Louis’ chin. 

“I miss him Lou. I miss Liam,” he whispers brokenly and Louis only shushes him until Zayn’s shaking wavered down and his sobs turned into light puffs of breathing. 

Zayn misses the warmth pressed against him everytime he falls asleep. Zayns misses how Liam used to tangle their arms and limbs together just to be so close despite the bed being big around them. Zayn misses the way someone is holding him, making him feel sheltered every night as he tuck himself under the duvet and knowing that when he wakes up the next day, he’ll be still pressed against Liam; puffs of air tickling his skin and he wouldn’t mind because there is where they both belong: with each other. 

\-- 

Zayn thinks he is slowly getting better now. He thinks he’s getting there, at least almost. Halfway. That’s a good start and Zayn is more than thankful for having Louis and Harry being patient with hims for the past a month and a half. 

He is relatively better now. He gets walks along the road to grab breakfast on his own. A first after so long. Harry has been so kind dropping by every morning, preparing him meals and Louis joins them every night after work. 

Zayn gets inside a small cafe to order a tall black coffee. He orders a muffin to go and strolls out, letting his feet take him anywhere. 

It’s sunny and the weather is being wonderful because it’s been ages since he last step out of the house. Lou and Tom had been so kind to let him take so much time he needs off from work. Being married themselves, they know how hard it is to deal hurdles in marriage. Zayn thinks he needs to edit books triple his usual speed just to make it up to the pair or he could offer babysitting Lux for a year so as to compensate their kindness. 

Zayn loves taking long walks. He stopped smoking now after promising to Liam he wouldn’t even flick a cigarette until the day he die. So he just settles himself with his coffee and bread. 

Liam would’ve love taking the morning stroll. Liam would’ve tell stories about everything and anything and Zayn wouldn’t get tired of him. 

Zayn is done with his muffin and almost halfway down when he spots a familiar figure crossing the street. He drops his cup and freezes as he sees the man wearing a Batman shirt under blue plaid. He knows those clothes too well that it’s imprinted on his brain and would identify it in a snap. 

Liam is crossing the street going to the other side and Zayn gulps as he brisk towards the pedestrian lane to follow Liam secretly. He hurries himself before the red turns red and tries his best to hide his face from the big sunglasses he thankfully wore before stepping out of his home. 

He sees Liam. He literally is only 10 steps away Liam. Zayn tries not to panic but he’s tired of waiting, this time he might actually beg. But, not yet. 

Liam continues to walk, his hands in his sides like limp and Zayn wants to just pull his hand and intertwine it with his. 

Zayn continues to follow Liam who stops right in front of a baby store. Zayn watches from a far as Liam’s face softens and can clearly how Liam’s eyes drop as he stares the baby clothes on behind the glass. Zayn feels his breathing stop when Liam places a hand against the window and closes his fist. 

He can see how Liam’s knuckle is starting to fidget and Zayn frowns at Liam’s reaction. Tears start to stain Liam’s cheek and even before Zayn could control himself, he rush towards Liam. Liam turns to face the stranger that had bumped him and let out a troubled squeak when he sees Zayn standing beside him, flashing him a weak smile. 

“Zayn,” Liam mutters in surprise. Zayn scoffs before pulling Liam with him, who didn’t put up a fight, which Zayn is thankful for. Zayn hails for a cab and pulls Liam with him. 

The trip back to _their_ flat was quiet and Zayn can’t help but glance every single time to Liam whose face is completely unreadable. Zayn fears that Liam must be angry at him because clearly, what Zayn did is just irresponsible. Uncalled for. 

When they reach _their_ flat, Liam steps inside and wanders his eyes around the place he used to stay at. Zayn closes the door and locks it after. He doesn’t even know how to start this and he wants to punch his face for doing something recklessly. He should’ve thought about this carefully. 

Zayn lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. He removes his sunglasses and is surprised when Liam turns to face him and look at him with forlorn set of chocolate eyes. Zayn takes a moment to study Liam. He’s skinnier now compared when they live together. Liam has rings under his eyes that Zayn feels bad for. Liam’s eyes are deep as if he hadn’t gotten so much sleep for years. 

Zayn takes a step closer and caresses the back of his left hand against Liam’s cheek. Liam can feel the cold ring brushing against his skin and Zayn just couldn’t wait for it any longer. He’s been dealing with loneliness for so long he thinks he might actually die because he misses his _husband so much_. 

“I miss you,” Zayn croaks. He looks at Liam who presses his cheek against his Zayn’s hand and Zayn thinks this is a good sign. Zayn thinks he sees a light from where he is starting. 

Zayn misses this. Zayn misses the way their skin would brush against each other and likes to feel Liam relax under his touch. Zayn likes being near Liam, and he would do everything just to _be_ near Liam. 

“Why did you leave?” Zayn asks and he wants answers. He need answers. 

Liam only closes his eyes as he pulls away from Zayn’s touch. Zayn tries not to flinch and let Liam have his space. Liam sits on the couch as he brings his hands on his face and stares on the floor. Zayn watches the man he’s been married to for three years. He watches as how Liam had grown into a wonderful man from their university days. Zayn is trully madly deeply inlove with him and it hurts to think that Liam can do something that would make Zayn hate him. 

Liam looks up and Zayn melts in pain. Liam is crying. 

“I’m sorry Zayn,” Liam begins and Zayn nods quickly as he kneels beside right in front of Liam. 

“I’m sorry Zayn. I’m sorry. I couldn’t. I couldn’t face you after what happened. I can’t.” 

Zayn bites his bottom lip and holds Liam’s hand. He is surprised to see the ring still in Liam’s finger. At least they still consider him as his husband. Zayn thinks that it’s a good start. 

“Li, it’s okay,” Zayn replies, rubbing his palm against Liam’s. 

Liam only shakes his head and closes his eyes tight. “No it’s not. It can’t be Zayn.” 

Zayn wants to hug Liam but he waits. Waiting can be futile but he would do anything, wait --even if it will take Liam years-- just for him. 

Liam sobs uncontrollably and wheezes. He wipes his tears with his free hand and looks at Zayn. He cups Zayn’s cheek and rubs his thumb under Zayn’s eyes. “He had your eyes Zayn. He had your eyes.” 

Zayn doesn’t smile. He only looks at Liam blankly and tries his best not to frown. He tries his very best not to show any reaction that might shatter Liam but he failed and the next time he knows is he’s pressing a thumb on Liam’s cheek, wiping the tears away. 

“Zayn--Naseefa, I--I killed him. He had your eyes, babe. He had your eyes and I lost him.” 

Zayn cries with Liam but silently compared to Liam’s. He shakes his head as Liam tries to look at him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry babe. I lost Naseefa. I love him. He had your eyes.” Liam continues to sob and Zayn wonders how long has been Liam keeping this from him. How long has been Liam weeping on his own because he’s blaming himself for losing their 7 months old son. 

Zayn wonders why he hadn’t seen this all along. Zayn wonders where he was when Liam has been carrying all the pain. Zayn doesn’t blame him. Liam knows better. Liam knows it’s not his fault but why does he torment himself? Zayn sighs heavily as he shakes his head and leans in to cup Liam’s face in his hands. He presses his forehead against Liam’s. Liam is still sobbing and it pains Zayn for letting Liam deal with this pain all alone. He should’ve been there, with Liam. He should’ve been more observant. 

“He had your eyes Zayn. Naseefa, I lost him. I lost him--I’m sorry,” Liam repeats like a mantra to remind him of all the agony he had done to his family. He can’t forgive himself. He can’t even stop recalling how Naseefa had looked at him one last time before he shivered nonstop and stopped breathing. 

Zayn shakes his head again, this time furiously. He sits besides Liam and pulls him in his chest. Zayn wants to apologize for letting Liam think that it’s his fault. He recalled the nights he didn’t talk to Liam after they lost Naseefa from a fever the baby couldn’t handle. Naseefa’s surrogate mother was weak and Naseefa had her immune system. Liam did everything to make sure Naseefa would make it a month, until two months--until Zayn sees a happy Liam carrying a small but seemingly healthy 7-month year old boy. 

They used to snuggle in the bed, Liam holding little Naseefa in his arms as he feed his child. Zayn would stand watch and smile when Liam would looked at him, grin so wide and fond. 

Zayn recalled how frustrated he was when Naseefa died but he didn’t mean to give off the negative energy to Liam. He didn’t mean to. 

Zayn lies on the couch, pulling Liam with him. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and presses a kiss on Liam’s forehead. He doesn’t even know what to say but lets Liam cry. Zayn wants to let Liam know that he’s there, with him; wants to know that Zayn will always be there for him. 

This time, they won’t disappear each other’s side. \-- 

Zayn waits for Liam to shift and stir. Liam had fallen asleep after a long hour of crying. Zayn stayed up just to watch Liam’s sleeping face. 

Zayn thinks that he’s only purpose in life is to there for Liam--all the time. 

Liam clutches on Zayn’s shirt as he lets out a breath of stress. Zayn peaks down and looks at Liam’s whose eyes are puffy and red. 

“Liam?” Zayn begins, his voice soft and worried. He wants to let Liam know that it’s not his fault and that he’s sorry for everything Liam had felt when around him. He should’ve been a better husband. 

Liam presses himself closer to Zayn’s chest and Zayn pulls him, managing the both of them fit in the couch. It’s always better like this, Zayn thinks. Zayn wants to be right next to Liam, _always_

“I’m sorry babe,” Zayn begins and he feels Liam’s breaths tickle his neck. “I’m sorry for making you feel that I blamed you. We both know Naseefa had been born a weak baby. Liam, we both know that, and we tried our best. We became wonderful parents. You became a magnificent dad.” 

Zayn cups Liam’s face and sees that new set of tears are beginning to pool in the corner of his eyes. “Liam, listen to me.” 

Liam only nods and closes his eyes shut. He snuggles his face against Zayn’s neck. “Naseefa is happy to be taken under your care. Naseefa believe that you were a great dad. Liam, babe.” 

Zayn think Liam will still continue shutting himself up but is amazed when Liam pulls away and looks up at Zayn. Liam looks at him with tear-filled eyes. 

Awhile ago those eyes were deep with sadness and lost, but right now, all Zayn can see in Liam’s eyes are passion, new beginning and strength. Zayn knows that Liam believes him and Zayn just can’t help but lean down to press a kiss on Liam’s lips. 

“Naseefa would’ve been so proud of you, Li,” Zayn tells him and Liam smiles. 

“Naseefa would’ve felt the same towards you babe.” 

Zayn smiles warmly as he capture Liam’s lips again and wipes the tears away. Nothing feels better than to have Liam back in his arms again. Nothing else matters but Liam and the way his lips brush against his--full, soft and longed for. 

\-- 

_**Two and a half years ago**_

_It sounded crazy but Liam agreed to him anyway. Liam always liked obeying rules. Liam wondered why he agreed on this and he remembered that because this is Zayn._

_Zayn offered his warmest, fullest smile. He leaned closer to Liam and poked Liam’s scrunched face. “Babe.” Zayn whispered as he pressed his forehead against Liam over the plates of their chocolate cake slices._

_Zayn brought Liam out that night. It was their first date night after tying the knot. Zayn is so fond of Liam that he would do everything for Liam. But, a little bit of corrupting won’t harm anyone. Even Liam. And they’re basically married, Zayn is allowed to do his little plans._

_“I don’t know,” Liam huffed, his eyes closed as Zayn’s breathing tickled his skin. “It sounds awful. What if we get caught?”_

_Zayn shook his head and tapped his ring on the floor making a _cling!_ sound. He pressed his nose on the Liam’s cheek and muttered, “We won’t. All you need to do is just walk your sexy hips normally, like you always do. Step out of the restaurant and continue walking.”_

_Liam looked at him, his lips jutted out and Zayn can’t help but leaned in. Zayn kissed the pout away and earned himself a soft moan at the back of Liam’s mouth. “O-okay. I’ll do it.”_

_Zayn pulled back and flashed a 6000 mega-Watt smile that could shock an entire continent. Liam reflected the action and rolled his eyes. “I love you.”_

_Liam’s features softened and gave a quick peck on Zayn’s lips. “I love you too.”_

_Slowly, Liam stood up. He started walking out the area and the restaurant. Zayn watched him with fondness, as if not caring what might happen. He watched Liam’s back without even blinking until Liam’s out the building. Zayn gazed his eyes around and stood next. He unhurriedly and calmly got his coat from the seat. He walked past some tables and past the waiter who’s carrying a tray filled with appetizers. The waiter looked at him suspiciously._

_Zayn continued walking and stepped past the manager who is standing behind the cash register._

_“Excuse me, sir?” Zayn looked behind him, clutched at his jacket and grinned sheepishly. The manager is holding Zayn and Liam’s bill, looking at him dubiously. Zayn only barged out the restaurant._

_He spotted Liam walking unhurriedly, his steps small and Zayn wanted to just tackle him because he’s adorable. He dashed towards Liam’s side and pulled the man with his hand. Liam looked behind and found the manager running after them. Liam increased the pace and Zayn followed suit, laughter echoing around the streets._

_They continued running as fast as they can, feet heating and Zayn thought this is just one of their best nights. They turned to the right towards the park and continued running down the grass until Zayn tripped on a bark and fell down. He pulled Liam with him and they rammed on the ground with tangle limbs, Liam hovering on Zayn._

_They laughed loudly, tears threatening to spill from the corner of their eyes._

_Zayn liked to see Liam’s smiling face. He would do everything just to make Liam smile like this all the time._

_Liam had realized that Zayn had stopped laughing and is now staring at him. Zayn smiled genuinely. He laced his arms around Liam’s neck and pulled him down._

_Liam fixed his legs on Zayn’s sides. He cupped Zayn’s face in his hands and let himself be pulled down. Zayn leaned in to bring their lips together._

_Zayn kissed him like Liam’s lips are the source of his air. Zayn bit Liam’s bottom lip softly, traced his tongue against Liam’s teeth and pulled him closer, warm, hot, passionately--it’s insane. Liam made sounds that are music to Zayn’s ears and he can’t help but thrust his hips against Liam as they lie unabashedly in a park under the raven sky. Zayn didn’t care. All that matters to him is how Liam is pressed on his chest, and how Liam wanted this._

_Liam’s hands started travelling down, his fingers glided slowly on Zayn’s’ neck when Zayn pulled back and pressed his forehead against Zayn’s._

_“Hey Liam,” Zayn breathed. His cheeks were red and eyes drunk in wanton and passion._

_Liam looked at him, nose teasing Zayn’s cheeks and Zayn looked at him under the lidded eyes. He could do this forever. He reached for Liam’s left hand and played the ring around Liam’s ring finger._

_“There’s only one heart in this body,” Zayn said and Liam stared at him with a warm smile. “Have mercy on me,” Zayn finished as he leaned in again to capture Liam’s lips in his._


End file.
